Extra Life
by Fuzzy Fruit
Summary: Three months into the school year, Jun Keikoshi is ordered to transfer into Yamaku Academy due to his worsening narcolepsy.
1. New Game?

Jun Keikoshi despised sleep.

It was a given, actually. His days consisted of groggy thoughts and irresistible urges to doze off. His evenings consisted of restless words and bitterness. A helpless cycle that was destined to repeat itself. Jun Keikoshi wasn't born with his little issue. It seemed sporadic, almost out of nowhere. When it arrived it his life, it seemed to only worsen as the days flew by.

By the time Jun became a second-year student at Umidori High School, he was diagnosed with narcolepsy.

His parents were aware of the problem, though weren't aware of the severity. A few doses of Provagil should be able to do the trick, right? Months dragged on by, and it became very obvious that he wasn't very well. Classmates often worried for his health. Coffee couldn't cure him. There were days where he could sleep through entire classes, even from getting a full night's sleep. And at night, it would be almost impossible to get his eyes closed. The boy was the school track star, but as his spells of sleep worsened, he could barley bring himself out on the field anymore.

It was no way to live.

When you're engulfed in something for so long, you begin to loathe it. Despise it. Hate it. That was Jun Keikoshi's opinion on sleep. He learned to detest the mere idea of resting his eyes. That simple process of life became his worst enemy.

Three months into his second year, his parents came to him with one final request; However, it didn't feel like a request. It was more of a demand. They came to him with a transfer notice, to a school far from his own. Yamaku Academy. For disabled students. The term disabled was foreign to him. He never viewed himself as someone with a disability. Just a minor inconvenience. However, his parents didn't viewed it as only a minor inconvenience. Nobody did, except for Jun. He didn't realize that this was no way to live, as a shell of himself. A ghost of his formal persona.

"Jun?"

The redhaired boy snapped out of his dream-like trance. His head cocked towards the front seat of the car, where his parents sat. "We're here." His mother gave him a small smile. He released a small sigh, hauling himself out of the car. His father assisted him in opening the trunk, and he lifted his baggage out of the car. "We'll call you later tonight, alright?" His father pat Jun on the head. Jun had the sinking feeling that his parents wanted to rid of him as quickly as possible. "We love you, Jun." His mother called out from the passenger window. Wearily, he began to approach the steel gates of Yamaku High School.

"Welcome to Yamaku. I suppose you're Keikoshi Jun?"


	2. A Challenger Approaches!

"Yeah."

Jun was a tall, lanky, somewhat feminine-looking boy. He had ruffled, crimson hair and peering emerald eyes, with dark circles under them. He was practically a stick. In front of him, was a small girl, with long, blonde locks that draped over her shoulders, and malicious, silver eyes that seemed to beam into his soul. To be brief, she didn't look very friendly. "My name is Izaki Yumiko." she stated briefly, crossing her arms as she examined Jun's stature, as if she was silently judging him.

"I've been assigned to give you a tour of Yamaku." Her professional tone seemed to throw Jun off. He wasn't a very talkative fellow, but her presence seemed to scare him. She was almost threatening. Yumiko wore the school's uniform, a button-down white shirt, a green bow, and a plain skirt. "Are you going to say something, or what?" she barked, which snapped Jun out of his daze. "Calm down, short-stock." Jun knew that he didn't choose the right set of words, but Yumiko was most certainly pushing him to this limit. Her face contorted with disgust as she began the tour herself. "Try not to fall asleep or anything, alright?" she snarled back at him, narrowing her eyes. Jun was utterly shocked. "How did you-"

"I saw your files, Keikoshi."

"You can call you Jun, you know."

Yumiko rolled her silver eyes. "If you insist, you may call me Yumiko." She felt forced to allow him to call her by her first name, since he allowed her to. "The boy's dormitories are here. Your room is 28C, in the same hall as Ono Makoto and Yubari Haru. If you have any problems, I'm sure you can ask them. They've been informed of your arrival." Jun nodded his head as she led Jun across the vast courtyard in front of the school, towards the track and field. "This is our track and field course. They're open all day for you to use. We also have a pool on the right-most wing of the school, at your disposal." she explained. Once again, Jun nodded his head and waited for Yumiko to continue. "You know, when you aren't calling people you hardly know 'shortstock', you're quiet." she snapped. Jun shrugged. "What's so bad about being quiet?" Jun asked. Yumiko ventured deep in thought for a moment. "Silent people always seem to have something on their minds. Like they're always thinking." Yumiko explained her reasoning. Jun sighed as they continued their tour.

She showed him around the inside of the main building, and where all the classrooms were. Because it was so late into the day, classes had already ended, however students still lingered throughout the halls due to clubs. "They aren't mandatory, though it's highly recommended that you join one. There's the book club, literature club, student council..." As Yumiko droned on about the different clubs the school offered, Jun's eyes gazed around towards the different students. Some look relatively normal. Some were missing a leg, or an arm. And some, for the lack of a better term, looked _off_.

"Jun?"

"Mhm?"

"You seem to black out a lot. Is that part of your issue?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Yumiko frowned. "You're not even paying attention. I don't know why I should waste my time giving you a tour when you could care less." she stated. "I didn't plan on this to happen. I'm still...digesting the situation." he explained, scratching the back of his head. Yumiko chuckled. "You don't want to be here?" she teased, practically hoping that Jun would get angry. To be fair, nobody did. However, unfortunate circumstances happen. "No. I don't." he answered, bending over so he could reach Yumiko's height. "Good. Because you don't even deserve to be here." she snarled. Jun raised an eyebrow. "What is that supposed to mean?" he asked, arching is back so the two could meet eyes.

"You don't deserve to have a second chance here."

Yumiko's harsh words stabbed into Jun's heart. All he meant to say was that he didn't plan on attending the school. He didn't have much of a choice on the matter, so he believed he had a right to be a bit bitter. His words obviously offended Yumiko. "There's no need to start throwing accusations. This is pretty fucking sudden, alright?" he snapped. Yumiko gave him a devious grin and grabbed Jun's chin. "I'm surprised you still have the balls to even talk to me after that little comment." she snarled. Jun sighed and stood straight again.

"Listen, I didn't mean to offend you, alright? I'm sorry. Let's just start over." Jun said, holding his hand out in apology. Yumiko crossed her arms. "You only get one chance at first impressions The only thing I see, is a bitter introvert." she explained. Jun groaned and pat Yumiko on the head. "I suppose you've guessed right." he grumbled. Yumiko chuckled again. "Come on, dumbass. We need to begin heading to the nurse's office." Once again, Yumiko returned to her professional tone and began to trot down the halls, while Jun half-heartedly trudged along behind her.


	3. Player Three Has Joined!

"Yumiko!"

A voice chirped from behind Jun and Yumiko. Her head snapped back to see a familiar sight. "Ah, Himawari." A smile arose on Yumiko's palen face. Jun's head cocked to the side at the new face. Approaching them, was a young girl with beautiful, long curls, tied in tight ponytails. Cerulean ribbons adorned these curls. She had a warm, welcoming face, something Yumiko lacked. Wearing the same uniform as the other females, the one oddity that struck Jun was the fact that the girl was bound to a wheelchair. An unfortunate sight indeed.

"Is this the new student?" The wheelchair-bound girl, otherwise known as Himawari, asked. "Unfortunately, yes. Don't get your hopes up." Yumiko stated, silver eyes shifting towards Jun. "_Unfortunately? _Are you implying something?" Jun snapped, bending down to reach Yumiko's height. Himawari giggled. "We don't get new students very often, so it's nice to see a fresh face! I'm Setsu Himawari!" Himwari wheeled over towards Jun and shook his head. "Glad to see a genuinely kind person here." he answered. Himawari giggled as Yumiko scoffed. "Can I join you two on your tour? Classes just ended." Himwari asked, clasping her hands together. Yumiko thought for a moment, then nodded her head. Himawari squealed with delight as the three ventured off.

"You're really quiet, Keikoshi-kun."

"See? I told you, he's weirdly quiet. Like, more quiet than Makoto."

The two girls giggled at the comparison as Jun cocked his head with confusion. "Makoto?" he retorted. Yumiko's giggling haulted as she turned towards Jun. "Oh, right. You haven't met him yet. Let's just say he's a man of very few words, and a lot of personality." she explained. At the end of Yumiko's explanation, Himawari began to laugh again, this time she tried to cover her mouth. And yet, Jun was still utterly confused.

"It's getting late, Keikoshi-kun. Should we be heading back?" Himawari turned her mobile chair towards Yumiko. They seemed somewhat close. Yumiko nodded her head. "Yes, you have class tomorrow. And you can call him Jun." For some reason, Jun seemed okay with Yumiko giving Himawari permission to call him Jun. He was beginning to accept her cold nature. At least, coldness towards him.

"Remember, you're dormitory 28C. Got it?" Yumiko said, pushing a folder filled with papers into Jun's arms. "Uh, yeah. I think so." Jun replied, shuffling through the welcome papers that Yumiko shoved into his hands. "Good. Then I hope to see you do well here at Yamaku." Once again, Yumiko shifted into her professional tone. "Seeya' short-stock." Jun said as he gave the two a small wave and headed off, while Yumiko growled under her breath and pushed Himawari's wheelchair towards the girl's dormitories.


End file.
